Love's Slave
by Yuka-san
Summary: Alexiel is a queen and Nanatsusaya is her subordinate. Blah...3 Nanatsusaya/LuciferxAlexiel


Hi! As I told you before, I would make another fic. But it isn't too serious as I planned before. I still put a little humor but it's not too funny as my previous fic, AngelxDemon. I think it will become angsty.

Angel Sanctuary © Yuki Kaori

The setting is not mine also, it belongs to an RPG called Legend of the Dragoon © Sony. But you don't need to worry even if you haven't played it. It's just the setting.

Dai kirai: very hate

Nai: none

Nani / nan da: what

Wakarimashita: understand

Yakusoku suru: promise you (suru refers to 'verb' and yakusoku means promise)

***

Love's Slave

Chapter 1

Dai Kirai

Serdio was a prosperous country, which led by a queen named Alexiel. She was a widow of the previous king, Lucifer. She had a beautiful and graceful appearance, also fair and wise. Many men wanted her to be their wife, but it seemed she had no interest to marry another man.

She had many guards, ministers, and advisors. Not all of them were good persons. So she choose some of them who was closest to her to handle the other.

One of them was Uriel. He was the prime minister and also Alexiel's best friend. He was the wisest person in Serdio. It seemed he had a special feeling for Alexiel.

Beside Uriel, there was also a man called Asmodeus. Umh…, actually he wasn't too close to her. Alexiel liked him just because he was good at work. He was the richest man in Serdio. Though his position was lower than Uriel, but his authority wasn't inferior to him. He was smart, but also tricky. He was also mysterious. It seemed he hid something from his queen.

The last one is her most loyal advisor. Actually he wasn't her advisor because no persons admitted him as an advisor, because he came from the low class. But she trusted him more than anyone else. She often asked for his opinion about politics or whatever she wanted to ask. His name is…

"Nanatsusaya…!!!"

"Yes, your majesty…."

"Haven't I told you to refuse all marriage proposals and love letters which submitted by those men?!" Alexiel asked angrily.

"Of course you have…" Nanatsusaya answered politely.

"Then…, what is this…?!" She said it as she showed him a piece of paper.

He read it, "Dear my beautiful Alexiel. Your eyes look like an amethyst…" (blah…blah…blah…)

"Ah…, please stop that! Hearing that make me want to vomit."

"…, from your Prince Raphael…" he paused, thought a while, then continued, "I think this is good. He is rich, handsome and also romantic."

"He is a playboy…!!! He tempted many innocent women with his face and his money to fulfill his lust!" She said emotionally.

"If that's true, you must change him…. ^ ^"

"Huh…,  you're too plain!" She sighed.

"Yes, I am -_-;;"

"Onee-san is right!" suddenly they heard a voice. A man figure with a same face with Alexiel approached them.

"Rociel!"

Oh, yeah…, I forgot about him, he was Alexiel's another closest person. But he wasn't her minister or her subordinate. He is her twin little brother.

"Rociel-sama…"

"You musn't marry that kind of man!" he took the love letter from Nanatsusaya's hand and burned it.

_{Ah…, the minister will kill me…}_

"With this the problem the problem will be solved!" he said.

"Bu…but…they will arrive here tomorrow morning…" Nanatsusaya told them nervously.

"Nani…?! Who gave the permission?!" the twin asked.

"Err…, the ministers…" he answered.

"… -_-;;"Alexiel sighed, "Wakarimashita…, you can go now…."

"Excuse me…" he said politely and leaved the room.

"… -_-;;"

***

"…" _{That Raphael will come tomorrow morning…, no…, no…, no…! This must be a nightmare… _. I hate men…, especially that man…}_

__--==Flashback==--__

"You mustn't go…!" Alexiel begged.

"No! I must go!" he said.

"…"

He could see an anxiety in his wife eyes. Honestly he also didn't want to go, but he had a responsibility to his country, to his people. He must settle down the war with Sandora kingdom, the neighbor country. He must bring the victory to his country.

"Daijobu…, yakusoku suru…, I'll come back before the winter come."

After finished his words, he kissed her, then he leaved her.

__--==Flashback end==--__

_{But he never came back. Lucifer  bastard!}_

"Nee-san…, one-san…!"

Alexiel immediately came out from her speculation when Rociel called her. "Na…nan da?" she asked nervously.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nai…"

"Really?" Rociel smiled evilly to his sister. He knew she was lying. She hid something from him "I think he is handsome and smart." he teased his sister.

"Rociel, what are you talking about?"

But he didn't perceived her question, "You certainly have a special feeling for him, am I wrong? He has a same face with your dead husband, same voice, or may be they're truly a same person, the only thing which totally different is just his personality. We just have no clue about it. But I think his appearance should be enough to be the clue that he is truly Lucifer. The minister just don't want to admit it because they want you…, no…, they want your throne. Though they're busy to pair you with many men, they also want to marry you to become the king. But most of them are too old for you, so they just pair you with their sons. It'll be impossible for them if your husband still alive.

"Rociel, you're talking at random.…"

"It doesn't matter what you said…. You're the one who knows the truth…. Jaa…, ore no ai suru no one-san…." He waved his hand as he walked toward the door and go out.

"…, dai kirai…" _{That's the truth.}_

+end chapter 1+

Nee…, nee…, tell me what do you think. Which one do you prefer? My previous fic, AngelxDemon, or this one? Which one do you wish to continue first. Please review. I'll not continue until I get 5 review. =P


End file.
